The Fallout of Betrayal
by PaperPioneer
Summary: Eleanor knew that she made a mistake by betraying Max. John Silver and Anne Bonny make sure she knows just how much she hurt Max, and how hard it will be to gain Max's forgiveness.


Eleanor didn't expect the knock on her office door so late in the evening. Her day was long and difficult, leaving her in a poor mood to speak with whomever was on the other side. With a sigh, she placed her account book aside and called to enter, her voice not disguising her irritation at the interruption.

"Max." She involuntarily spoke upon seeing the woman walk through the now open door, her demeanor changing in an instant. Max was never an unwelcome interruption. She rose to her feet but in an effort to respect Max's space she didn't approach her.

Max shut the door and stepped closer to Eleanor's desk. She remained standing, her glance flitting around the room as though she was uncomfortable to be in it. She raised her chin and looked Eleanor in the eyes. Her gaze was not kind, a look she had never given Eleanor before this moment. "Anne told Max what you done." Her voice was void of emotion as if she stated an obvious fact, such as the sky is blue.

Eleanor didn't respond. She wasn't sure what to say, and she wasn't sure her voice would cooperate with her. She wasn't prepared for this conversation.

"Why?" Max spoke again. It was a question, but it sounded more of a demand. The anger was bold in her voice.

Eleanor took a few seconds to compose her thoughts. Her intention was for Max to never know about that night. She never wanted to speak of it. She met Max's eyes, hers with sadness in contrast to Max's anger. She took a breath to calm her nerves before responding, "It needed to be done." She knew Max wanted a better answer, deserved a better one, but her thoughts were failing her.

"You're a murderer now? A murderer and a liar?" Max wasn't accepting such a simple comment. "You were going to keep this secret?"

"I thought it was best." Eleanor knew it was not a worthy response as soon as she spoke. She was treating Max as a business contact and she hated herself for it. Max rolled her eyes. Eleanor spoke again, "What they were doing had to be stopped. I couldn't..." Eleanor's voice cracked, betraying her calm demeanor, "I wanted them to suffer."

"Why?" This why had the same venom in it as the first. Max clearly was not happy with Eleanor's responses.

"Max," Eleanor refused to rise to Max's anger. She spoke quieter, "I made a mistake. I love you. I was afraid and I made the wrong decision. I should have chosen you."

"Max doesn't want your love. Your love betrayed Max. It left me to be beaten. Raped!" Max's voice increased with the last word. The sharpness and bitterness coming out unfiltered. "You loved Max so much that you rushed to Vane's bed after you cast me aside? Your love chose yourself. It wasn't love that made you want those men dead. It was guilt. Max doesn't need your guilt. And Max certainly doesn't need your love. Your love causes more damage than the betrayal."

"I'm so sorry." A tear slid from Eleanor's eye and she moved to wipe it. Max glared a moment longer, then turned and forcefully exited, slamming the door behind her.

John Silver emerged from the hall to the left of Eleanor's desk. "I believe your apology was insufficient."

"Shut up." Eleanor snapped, plopping back into her desk chair, "I recall giving you a room upstairs. Why aren't you in it?"

"All the action is in here." He sat in the chair facing Eleanor's desk, ignoring her annoyed facial expression, and poured a drink for himself. "I offered her passage with me. She turned it down. She wouldn't tell me why, but I think it's safe to say we both know the reason."

"Seriously, shut up." Eleanor snapped again, but the fierceness was gone. She now sounded defeated.

"She chose to stay here. To be owned by a heartless man as though she were property. To service men against her will. To be ridiculed and looked down on. Shown absolutely no respect. She chose that life to stay with you. And you throw her to pirates for your own selfishness. She shouldn't forgive you for that." His words were even, spoken with thought rather than malice.

"I said shut up!" Eleanor screamed, standing while throwing an empty glass past his ear. It shattered against the wall near the door.

"Little too much action in this room it turns out." Silver calmly put his glass on the desk and stood. "I'll go visit my new accommodations upstairs." Without waiting for a response, or glancing at Eleanor's face, he left the room.

Eleanor stood at the desk, her chest heaving, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Eleanor rarely left her office over the next few days. She was doing her best to avoid Max and Silver, as well as her own feelings. She told herself that she had a business to run, and that she couldn't make Max forgive her. It shouldn't have surprised her when Anne Bonny stormed into her office uninvited. She threw the door open and marched in as though she was invading a country. Eleanor stood immediately and met her halfway across the room.

"You know what I think of you," Anne stated by way of greeting.

"Yes." Eleanor leveled her gaze on Anne. She would not be intimidated by this woman.

"You don't deserve Max. You're scum, a liar, a traitor. You're no better than the dirty pirates you trade with. Or bed." Anne spoke low, her words meant to be vicious.

"You didn't come here to tell me that."

"You don't deserve her. And yet, she calls for you in her sleep. She did it in the tent, even though she hated you. Now she does it during her nightmares. She calls as if you will rescue her. She lays with me, with my ability to protect her, my sword, the ghosts of men I have murdered, and it's you she calls to protect her." Anne's mouth turned down in disgust.

"I'm sorry that your feelings are hurt," Eleanor smirked.

"Don't prove that you're a bitch. For whatever stupid reason she still wants you. She just doesn't want to admit it. I got no use for you, but I want her to be happy. Unfortunately, that is you. You need to make this right." Anne held Eleanor's gaze, neither woman willing to admit that they are having a serious conversation disguised as an argument.

"I want to," Eleanor spoke, her tone harsh to match Anne's, but her eyes flickering away. "I will."

"Then do it. Don't make me regret coming to you. If I regret it, you will too." Anne stood for several seconds waiting for Eleanor to look at her. Once it became apparent that Eleanor was not going to do so, she left the room.

Eleanor took a deep breath and went in search of Max. Proving her remorse to Max wouldn't be easy, but Eleanor was going to fight. She would beg and apologize every day until she convinced Max that she truly loved her. She would prove herself worthy of Max's trust, and of her love, if it took her the rest of her life.


End file.
